1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror cleaning device for use in connection with cleaning mirrors. The mirror cleaning device has particular utility in connection with cleaning the external mirrors of large vehicles while they are being driven to ensure good rearward visibility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mirror cleaning devices are desirable for cleaning the external mirrors of large vehicles while they are being driven. During adverse weather conditions, the external mirrors of large vehicles can become occluded by rain, snow, or dirt. This creates a dangerous situation by obscuring the driver""s visibility of the rear sides of his vehicle. By keeping the mirror glass clean and moisture free, the driver is able to easily use the mirror without having to frequently pull to the roadside to clean moisture and dirt from the mirrors with a rag. The driver is able to maintain a full view to the rear sides at all times for safe passing, lane changing, merging, and reversing regardless of the weather conditions present.
The use of wiper apparatuses is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,247 to Breau et al. discloses a mirror cleaning system. However, the Breau et al. ""247 patent does not have an electrical motor to drive the wiper blade, and has further drawbacks of relying on pressurized air, thereby rendering the drive mechanism more vulnerable to disruption from dirt accumulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,328 to Layton discloses a wiper apparatus that wipes a mirror. However, the Layton ""328 patent does not contain all drive parts within a housing, thereby rendering them vulnerable to adverse environmental conditions, and additionally does not spray a cleaning fluid onto the mirror.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 316,841 to Neff discloses a self-cleaning rearview mirror for truck or the like. However, the Neff ""841 patent does not have a mounting plate and mounting post, and can not spray a cleaning fluid onto the mirror.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,301 to Seitz discloses a side view mirror truck windshield wiper. However, the Seitz ""301 patent does not spray a cleaning fluid onto the mirror, and has the additional deficiency of not containing all drive parts within a housing, thereby rendering them vulnerable to adverse environmental conditions.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,236 to Han discloses a motor vehicle rearview mirror wiper device. However, the Han ""236 patent does not have an electric motor, and also does not have a belt for a transmission.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,551 to Spence discloses a mirror wiper apparatus. However, the Spence ""551 patent does not spray a cleaning fluid onto the mirror, and also lacks a belt for a transmission.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mirror cleaning device that allows cleaning the external mirrors of large vehicles while they are being driven to ensure good Rearward visibility. The Breau et al. ""247 patent relies upon pressurized air, thereby rendering the mechanism more vulnerable to fouling. The Layton ""328 patent, the Neff ""841 patent, the Seitz ""301 patent, and the Spence ""551 patent make no provision for spraying a cleaning solution onto The mirror. The Han ""236 patent does not have an electric motor to drive the wiper blade.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved mirror cleaning device that can be used for cleaning the external mirrors of large vehicles while they are being driven to ensure good rearward visibility. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the mirror cleaning device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning the external mirrors of large vehicles while they are being driven to ensure good rearward visibility.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of wiper apparatuses now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved mirror cleaning device, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved mirror cleaning device which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a mirror cleaning device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a mirror support, a mirror attached to the mirror support, and a wiping device attached to the mirror support. The mirror support may take the form of a mounting plate and mounting post. The wiping device may take the form of a wiper blade driven by a drive mechanism comprising an electrical motor, a cog-type belt, a drive pin, a carriage with rollers, and a carriage roller track. The drive mechanism may be housed within the mirror support.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a cleaning solution spray nozzle and hose, and a wiper position signal switch and signal wire to notify the driver when the wiper is in its uppermost position so that cleaning solution may be applied in the most optimal fashion. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently current, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mirror cleaning device that has all of the advantages of the prior art wiper apparatuses and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mirror cleaning device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mirror cleaning device that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such mirror cleaning device economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new mirror cleaning device that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a mirror cleaning device for cleaning the external mirrors of large vehicles while they are being driven to ensure good rearward visibility. This allows the driver to clean his external mirrors while driving the vehicle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mirror cleaning device for cleaning the external mirrors of large vehicles while they are being driven to ensure good rearward visibility. This makes it possible to spray a cleaning solution onto the mirror.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mirror cleaning device for cleaning the external mirrors of large vehicles while they are being driven to ensure good rearward visibility. This ensures that the wiper blade drive mechanism is not vulnerable to failure from adverse environmental conditions.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a mirror cleaning device for cleaning the external mirrors of large vehicles while they are being driven to ensure good rearward visibility. This allows the driver to use the mirror cleaning device without first making complex air pressure adjustments to ensure that the cleaning device functions correctly.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mirror cleaning device for cleaning the external mirrors of large vehicles while they are being driven to ensure good rearward visibility.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated current embodiments of the invention.